


Hot Boston Nights

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, The Town (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, jemandfionafic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona is out celebrating her best friends last night of freedom at a strip club in Charlestown, when she meets the dark mysterious bad boy Jem Coughlin and has a night she won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Boston Nights

Hot Boston Nights

"The things I do for my friends." I thought to myself as I followed them into the strip club. It was my best friend Patrick's bachelor party and as part of my duties as his best man or in this case his best woman, I had to throw him the most amazing party for his last night as a single guy. Unfortunately that also meant enduring a few hours at a strip club. Thankfully we had spent the first couple hours of the night bar hopping, so I had a nice buzz going so I was prepared for a night at a seedy strip club in Charlestown. Not my first choice in places I wanted to be in but this place came highly recommended by a couple of the doctors at the hospital I worked at and it was Pat's big night so I sucked it up and went along for the ride.

We made it inside finding a booth near the main stage, taking our seats we ordered a round of shots and beers to get us started. This place was definitely not what I had expected. I had envisioned a dark sticky floored creep fest that I would need a cocktail of antibiotics for after sitting in one of the booths but it was actually a pretty nice place, looking like a high end night club rather than a strip club. The lights dimmed as the waitress brought us our drinks, handing me an extra shot "we take good care of our lady patrons" she winked as she turned and headed back to the bar. I had heard that these places took extra special care of their women customers and it looks like the rumors were true.

I downed my shots feeling the warmth of the liquor calming my nerves. Pat and his buddies turned their attention to the stage as the DJ announced the next performer, "Karma." Where do these girls come up with their stage name I wondered as I took a sip of my beer, relaxing back in the booth. I looked around the busy club seeing a few lonely looking guys sitting at tables in the back and a as I panned around I noticed a group of guys taking up most of the tables on the opposite side of the stage. They looked liked the stereotypical Charlestown thugs that I had heard so much about since moving to Boston last year. I looked them over seeing their ink and gold chains and watching the girl on stage and a few of them getting lap dances from some of the other dancers. I continued to scan down the line of them when I caught the gaze of the one on the very end. His eyes were dark and felt like they were piercing into my soul. I quickly looked away but I could still feel his eyes burning into me, I should have been creeped out but I was oddly turned on. 

I could see him out of the corner of my eye, he was dressed in a long sleeved black thermal the sleeves pulled up exposing the clover tattoos on his forearms. My mind wondered thinking about what those strong arms would feel like wrapped around me as he fucked my brains out. I don't know if it was the alcohol or maybe the fact I that haven't had sex in over a year that was making me feel this way. But whatever it was I just wanted this guy bad. He was definitely not like the kind of guys I usually go for. He oozed sex and bad boy not like the clean cut good boy surgical residents from the hospital. 

I quickly looked back over at him, feeling my panties getting slightly wet as he gave me a sexy wink. I shifted in my seat trying to fight back my urge to walk over and pull him out of his seat and drag him to the bathroom to fuck that smug cocky grin off his face. The waitress broke my gaze from him as she set another round of shots and a glass of whiskey in front of me. "These are from Jem the man sitting over there." She pointed over to my mystery man "he must really like you, he normally only goes for the dancers" she grinned then handed my friends their drinks. 

"You better take it easy there slugger the nights still young." Pat yelled over the music then took another shot of tequila. 

"I'm just fine. This is night of celebrations and my first night off in months so why shouldn't I get a little loaded." I grinned downing my two shots. Being a surgical resident never left me with much free time so I was going to enjoy every minute of this night.

"Alright but just know I'm not holding your hair when you puke later." Pat teased.

"Don't worry about me. This is your night and I think it's time for you to have a little more fun." I waved over one of the dancers, pulling out a couple hundred dollar bills from purse handing them to the woman then told her it was my buddy's last night as a free man and to give him the ride of his life. I sat back in my seat chuckling as I watched Pat being pulled up to the stage and pushed into a chair at center stage. A few more dancers joined in and took turns giving him lap dances. 

I grabbed my drink from my mystery man then looked over at him, locking him into my gaze. I dipped my finger into the cool liquor, lifting it up to my mouth running it along my lips then slowly slid my finger into my mouth sucking off the whiskey. Keeping my eyes locked on his as I pulled my finger out slowly giving him a wink. He cocked an eyebrow up at me as he watched me take a drink downing the amber liquid in one smooth gulp. Needing a refill I got up from the booth and walked confidently over to the bar, feeling his eyes on me the whole time. The way his eyes felt on me made me feel like a lamb being hunted by a lion and I kinda liked it. 

I slid up to the bar waving my empty glass at the bartender. I looked over my shoulder, pouting when I saw Jem's seat empty. 

"You looking for me, sweetheart?" 

His voice sent a shiver down my spine, It was dark and gruff and made me want him even more. I turned around meeting his dark gaze up close and personal. He was even more gorgeous up close, his hair was in a buzz cut, he had a bit of scruff on his face that made me wonder what it would feel like rubbing against my bare skin. His broad muscular shoulders were perfect for holding onto as he pinned you against the wall as he pounded you into submission. 

"And what makes you think I'm looking for you?" I grinned.

"By the way you've been eyeing me since you got here, sweetheart." He chuckled.

"I could say the same about you. I need a cigarette after the way you've been eye fucking me all night." 

"You're gonna need more than a cigarette after I fuck you later tonight." He winked.

God he was so fucking cocky. If any other guy had said that to me I'd tell him to go fuck himself but there was just something about the way he said it that made me actually want to give him what he wanted. 

"I would slap a guy for saying that to me, especially when he hasn't properly introduced himself" 

"Well allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jem the guy who's going to make you scream tonight." He said with a smug grin. "You gotta name, sweetheart?" 

"I'm Fiona and I'm the girl who's gonna tell you no." I grinned. 

Jem leaned in close his body barely brushing against mine, his scent was an intoxicating mix of musk, whiskey and cigarettes. His breath was warm on my neck as he whispered in my ear "I'd like to see you try, Fiona." 

The way he said my name made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. His strong callused hand slowly slid up the back of my thigh, driving my body even more wild. I almost couldn't stand it but I needed to feel his hands on every inch if my body. No man has ever had this much of an effect on me before.

"How 'bout we take this party someplace a little more private" I whispered in his ear as I noticed my friends looking over at us. Jem laced his fingers with mine, I grabbed the bottle of whiskey the bartender had left on the bar, needing a little more liquid courage. This was the craziest thing I had ever done, I knew once he got me alone there was no way I was going to be able to say no and at this point I didn't want to. I was always the good girl growing up following in the path my parents had laid out for me. In college I graduated top in my class and I'm the star first year surgical resident at Mass. General. But here I was drunk in a strip club about to fuck a guy I met only five minutes ago. I took a few sips of whiskey as Jem lead me across the club to the champagne rooms, noticing people moving out of his way as we walked, he must be a big shot around here I thought to myself as the security guard let us into one of the rooms without question. 

I stepped inside looking around the small room, the back wall lined with a black leather couch with two small circular tables sitting on either side of the couch. My heart was beating out of my chest as I heard Jem close and lock the door. I could feel his eyes burning into me. I took another sip of whiskey trying to calm my nerves. "So do you bring all your girls here?" 

"Here, the dressing rooms, sometimes the bathroom. Wherever my mood takes me." 

His voice was dark, claiming and dripping of sex. I walked over to one of the tables setting down the bottle of whiskey then slipped off my jacket, tossing it onto the couch. I could feel the heat of his body as he got closer to me. His hand slipping through my halter dress and around my waist pulling me hard against his rock hard chest, I could feel his need for me pressing against his jeans.

"I thought you were going to tell me no." He growled in my ear. His hand sliding up my chest cupping my breast, his thumb roughly stroking my nipple sending a rush of heat between my thighs. 

"I haven't said yes yet." I moaned. My body almost melting from his touch. 

Jem swept my hair from my neck, unclasping the collar of my halter dress letting it fall to my waist. He ran his warm tongue up along my neck forcing a soft moan to escape from my lips. "Your body is telling me yes" he whispered nipping at my ear lobe and pinching my taught nipple between his long thick fingers.

He was right my mind was telling me to run but every ounce of my being wanted this. Between his hands and his lips I couldn't take it anymore I needed him inside me, to fuck me so hard I could feel it for days afterwards. I reached my hand back around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. My hips gently grinding and teasing against him through his pants. "Fuck me." I moaned desperately. 

"I didn't hear a please." He growled biting the tender skin at the base of my neck. 

"Please fuck me. I need you inside me." I begged. 

"That's better" he said reaching his free hand between us unzipping my dress, letting it fall to my feet. He slipped his fingers under the lace of my panties tearing them from my body in one quick move then tossed their shredded remains to the floor. I could feel the warmth between my legs running down my thighs as his hand slowly trailed down my body. His hand cupping my sex, his middle finger slipping between my folds and softly strumming my clit. 

"You are already so fucking wet for me." He groan taking another nip at my neck. 

I slipped my hand between us. Unbuttoning his pants I slid my hand inside his boxers. My body quivering at how thick and hard his was. "I need you" I moaned stroking his hard length. 

"Not just yet, sweetheart. First I need a taste of this sweet little pussy of yours." He brought his hand up to his mouth licking me off his fingers. I bit my lower lip knowing those long knobby digits were going to feel so good inside me. 

"Now go lay on the couch." He ordered giving my ass a hard slap. 

My excitement for what he had in store for me started overtaking my nerves. I wanted this bad boy more than anything in this world. I did what he ordered and walked over to the couch, taking a seat I grabbed the bottle of whiskey taking a long slow sip then handed the bottle to Jem. He took a swig then leaned down tilting my chin up parting his lips he let some of the cool liquor pour into my mouth then kissed me hard. 

He stepped back setting the bottle down then stripped off his shirt. I licked my lips as I admired his muscular frame. He was so fucking hot, he was a real man and nothing like the guys I had been with before. I reached down to take off my heels but stopped when I saw the tone in his face turn dark. 

"Leave those on, sweetheart." He demanded.

I slipped the strap back up then laid back against the couch. God this was so fucking hot. I'd never been told what to do in bed before, the guys I had slept with in college were all uptight med students who liked to screw with the lights off and only liked the missionary position. 

Jem dropped to his knees in front of me, his hands sliding up my inner thighs spreading my legs wider. He dipped his head down kissing and licking his way up my thigh, his scruff tickling my skin. My breath hitched as his tongue teasingly traced my folds, this was torture in the most delicious way. My body was on fire and his tongue was like velvet on my little bud of nerves. He flattened his tongue taking long slow strokes along my clit, lapping up my sweet nectar. 

"You taste so fucking good" he growled then slowly slid his tongue inside my warm wet center, swirling it around my walls. 

I reached my hand down running my fingers along his hair, griping the back of his head. My hips rolling against his mouth forcing his tongue deeper inside me. I looked down at Jem watching as he devoured me, if this is what he could do to me with just his tongue I couldn't wait to see what he could do with that big cock of his. I noticed the bottle of whiskey sitting on the floor, I grabbed the bottle and slowly poured a trail the amber liquid down my stomach to my pussy, watching as Jem lapped up the mixture of me and the whiskey. 

He lifted his head up "more" he groaned. 

I poured another shot watching Jem eagerly licking me clean. I almost drop the bottle as Jem slides two of his knobby digits inside me then sucking my throbbing bud into his mouth, lapping up another shot of the whiskey. His fingers pounding hard inside me, my body on the verge of exploding. 

"You better fucking come for me, Fiona." Jem growled changing the pace of his fingers pumping them up and down inside me, hitting me in my sweet spot, his teeth nipping at my clit. My pussy tightened around his fingers and I couldn't hold back any longer. I came hard screaming his name not caring if anyone heard me. 

I dropped the bottle of whiskey on the floor and laid breathless on the couch feeling sedated and happy. Before I could catch my breath Jem pulled me up off the couch and spun me around. With my back to him he bent me over resting my hands on the top do the couch. 

"Don't move those hands." He whispered in my ear. 

He pushed his knee between my legs forcing them wider. I could feel my excitement growing as I heard him unzipping his pants. I peaked over my shoulder biting my lip as I saw him in all his glory, looking like a Greek god standing naked before me. Jem leaned over me teasing my now aching pussy with his tip. 

"It this what you wanted?" He growled. 

"Fuck yes" 

Jem chuckled softly then smack my ass as he plunged himself deep inside me, letting out a roar of satisfaction. My fingers dug into the couch as Jem pounded into me, a rush of excitement surged through my body. He felt so fucking good. 

"Fuck you feel so good" he groaned, gripping my hips harder. I grinned knowing they would leave marks reminding me of this night for the next few days. 

I turned my head spying us in the mirrors along the wall, wondering who this girl was that I was looking at getting fuck by a man she barely knew. She was confident and sexy and she was the side of me I didn't know existed until Jem woke her out of her slumber and I liked her. I watched us for a moment longer still not believing this was really happening. I felt alive for the first time in my life. 

Jem reached his hand up to my hair, wrapping it around his fingers pulling my head back as he pounded harder into me. I was still sensitive from my first orgasm and I could feel myself getting close to the edge "harder. Fuck me harder." I moaned needing more. 

I saw a sly grin stretch across Jem's face in the mirror. He pulled my hair harder as he slammed deeper into me sending me flying over the edge, coming so hard I thought I was going to pass out. Jem released my hair wrapping his arm around my waist holding me up as he continued to thrust hard into me until finally finding his release, coming with a load roar spilling every last drop of himself inside me. We collapsed onto the couch breathless and still riding high. 

"That was the best pussy I've had in a long time." He grinned pulling me onto his lap. 

"And only made better by the fact that you didn't have to pay for it." I teased then kissed him deeply, moaning as I could taste myself on his lips.

He nipped at my lower lip then slapped my ass causing me to yelp. "You giving me sass, woman 'cause I have a better use for that mouth of yours." He chuckled giving my ass a nice hard squeeze. 

I smiled feeling him getting hard for again "oh do you now?" I whispered against his lips then kissed him again, rolling my hips against him. Teasing his cock between my wet folds. We were about to go for round two when we were brought back to reality by a pounding on the door. 

"Go away room's fucking taken" Jem yelled.

"You've had your fun, Jem. Time to let the paying customers use the room." The voice replied through the door.

"Talk about a fucking buzz kill." Jem sighed. 

"I better get back to my friends. They are probably wondering were I went." I said reluctantly climbing off Jem's lap and grabbed my dress from the floor. My body tingled when I felt Jem's arms wrap around my waist, pulling my to his chest. 

"Fuck your friends you're coming home with me tonight, baby." He growled in my ear. "Cause I'm no where near done having my fill of you" 

Oh fuck what am I doing? I thought to myself. The responsible part of me was telling me I should just leave but my body was craving more. I turned in his arms pressing my naked body against his. "Give me five minutes and I'll meet you in the parking lot then you can take me back to your place and fuck me until the sun comes up." 

I pulled away from his arms slipping on my dress and watching Jem putting on his clothes and thinking what a shame it was to cover up that amazing body of his. I bent down to pick up the remains of my panties but Jem grabbed them before I could get my hands on them. 

"These are mine now." He grinned stuffing them into the pocket. 

I softly giggled then walked over to the couch picking up my jacket, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror looking freshly fucked and glowing. I smiled and walked back over to Jem. He slid his hand around the back of my neck pulling me to his lips, kissing me like he couldn't get enough of me. 

"I'll see you in four minutes, baby." I whispered then head for the door. 

I opened the door feeling a little embarrassed when the security guard looked me over giving me a wink as I walked by. Knowing he knew exactly what we had been doing in that room. I walked up to our booth hoping my friends could read on my face that I had just gotten fucked in one of the champagne rooms. But they were all very distracted by some of the dancers, not even noticing that I had been gone. I grabbed my purse then told Pat some bullshit story about how tired I was and needed to head home. He wanted to wait for a cab with me but I told him to stay and have fun and that one of the security guards would keep an eye on me. I quickly made my way through the club and out to the parking lot with one minute to spare. I found Jem waiting outside leaned up again this black impala and looking sexy as fuck. 

"Didn't think you were gonna show." He chuckled opening the car door.

"Never under estimate me, baby. Now let's get the fuck out of here."


End file.
